


Adorable and chaotic

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunk Marcel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Underhill's boyfriend gets drunk. Magnus is annoyed, Alec can't stop laughing and Underhill thinks it's the most adorable thing ever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Adorable and chaotic

‘’Okay, I need you to stand up straight, Marcel,’’ said Magnus, holding the giggling vampire, his arm wrapped around his waist and he was trying to keep things calm and cool, trying not to gain too much unwanted attention onto himself and the vampire, but it was kind of impossible since the other was very loud. They were in the middle of the Institute, Magnus there to bring Marcel over to Underhill. Marcel got his hands on something that he shouldn’t have in his office and ended up drinking it. To what made Marcel do such a thing was still a mystery to Magnus, but it appeared that the side effect of the potion of vampire was the current drunken state and Magnus sighed. He tried to make Marcel see that going over to the Institute in such a state wasn’t a very wise idea, but the vampire was stubborn and he kept whining for such a long time until Magnus cracked.  _ And it took a lot for him to crack like that, so that meant that all of the whining was pretty bad.  _

‘’Magnus,’’ said Marcel and he continued giggling and then he shook his head. ‘’You want me to do what now?’’ asked Marcel and Magnus arched a brow, but then realised how he worded himself and he snorted. Ah, yes, of course he was going to make a pun out of that. ‘’There’s-there’s not a piece of me that’s straight, Magnus, I-I can’t do what you’re asking me to do,’’ he said, giggling and then he tripped over his feet and looked around the place. Just where was Theodore?! He pouted and then he glanced over to the warlock. ‘’Magnus, there’s no Teddy,’’ whined the vampire and then hiccuped, looking around and Magnus took in a deep breath. 

‘’I’m pretty sure your boyfriend is working,’’ said Magnus and Marcel let out a loud shriek. ‘’Let’s go to Alexander, he’ll tell us where Underhill is, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Marcel just nodded, walking slowly because his legs felt wobbly, his head feeling fuzzy and he just giggled, Magnus sighing and then he just looked over at the vampire. ‘’Again, what did you drunk?’’ asked Magnus and Marcel just shrugged. That was a very long time ago, he completely forgot! Magnus couldn’t really go through his things to see what Marcel drank because he had his hands  _ full.  _

‘’I forgot,’’ said Marcel, giggling again and Magnus grumbled.  _ Of course he has forgotten!  _ Magnus just kept his mouth shut and finally they made their way over to Alec’s office, Magnus quickly knocking on it and he smiled when he heard Alec’s voice telling them to come in. Magnus wasted no time, he quickly opened the door and dragged the giggling vampire in. ‘’ _ Bonjour _ ,’’ greeted happily Marcel and Alec looked up.

‘’Bon… jour?’’ asked Alec and then smiled when he saw Magnus stepping inside of his office as well. He was always happy to see his boyfriend visiting him at work, though he usually called before coming. Still, he was more than happy to see him and he was about to stand up and go over to him and their friend, but then he saw that Marcel didn’t appear too steady on his legs. Everything okay over there? ‘’Um, is he okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

‘’Not really, he-’’

‘’It’s  _ bonjour _ ,’’ whined Marcel and Alec blinked a few times. Yes, he said that, no? ‘’You butcher my language,’’ he continued on his little rant and then he shook his head. ‘’You say it as one word, not two, get it together. Connect, feel the language,’’ he carried on, tripping over his legs again and Magnus quickly pulled him up again. Marcel giggled and then shook his head. ‘’I never noticed how difficult standing up is,’’ he commented and Alec tried not to laugh, but it seemed that the vampire was drunk? 

‘’You got Marcel drunk?!’’ asked Alec and started laughing. Magnus panicked!

‘’No, I didn’t,’’ said Magnus quickly. ‘’I was busy and he was snooping around my place, he drank a potion, but he doesn’t want to tell me which one it was and now,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’He’s like this,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’Before you ask why we’re here - he wants to see Underhill,’’ he said. ‘’I did try telling him to wait until you two would be done with work, but he didn’t listen,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. 

‘’Yes!’’ said Marcel. ‘’Alec, where’s Theo? I need to see him,’’ he whined and Alec laughed softly. ‘’Call him up to your office, I-I have things to tell him. Important stuff,’’ he said and then leaned against Magnus. Since when did he become Marcel’s wall that he could lean on? But well, he was there and he didn’t make a comment about it, gritting his teeth.

‘’Underhill’s working, he’s-’’

‘’I need my Teddy,’’ whined Marcel and Magnus gritted his teeth.  _ There was that whining again and he really couldn’t!  _ ‘’Call him up,’’ whined Marcel and then sniffled - was he tearing up?! ‘’Please?’’ he asked.

‘’I mean I can, but-’’

‘’Alexander, just call him,’’ said Magnus, gritting his teeth and Alec could hear the clear annoyance in his boyfriend’s voice, so he decided to do as he said, quickly calling Underhill over his phone and then he smiled. Marcel’s eyes were full of anticipation  _ and tears  _ as he waited for Alec to speak up.

‘’He’ll be here in a few seconds,’’ said Alec and Marcel sighed in relief.  _ Thank goodness!  _ And Underhill was really quick, the knock on the door made Marcel jump and before Alec could truly welcome his friend in, Marcel bolted over to the door (very clumsily, but he was proud, he didn’t fall even once!) and then he opened up the door. Underhill quite clearly didn’t expect Marcel to jump him when he would come over to boss’ office. All that Alec said was that it was  _ urgent.  _ But-

‘’Theo, finally,’’ sobbed Marcel and Underhill’s jaw dropped when he saw the tears. His boyfriend was in tears and he quickly wrapped his arms around him, gently holding his face and Marcel happily nuzzled into the warmth of Underhill’s palm. His green eyes were unfocused and full of tears. 

‘’No, no, why is he… don’t cry,’’ panicked Underhill because he didn’t get what was going on and he looked around, glancing over to his friends. ‘’I… what happened?’’ asked Underhill and bit his lip. His heart was breaking - someone as bubbly and adorable as Marcel should never be crying! He was shocked. Marcel was hugging him again and was sobbing into his shoulder. 

‘’He’s drunk,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips. ‘’I think, I’m still not sure what he drank,’’ said the warlock and then sighed. Underhill looked down and then arched his brow. Marcel was drunk?! But how was that even possible?!

‘’Marcel, what-’’

‘’I missed you,’’ said Marcel, hiccuping, then quickly wiping the tears away and he giggled. ‘’I’m so happy you’re here with me. I thought I lost you,’’ said he said, hiccuping again. His speech was indeed slurred. ‘’Magnus is a good friend, he brought you back to me,’’ he said, tearing up again and Underhill snorted. Okay, yes, he appeared drunk. 

‘’He’ll be okay?’’ asked Underhill and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’Probably. I mean if he told me what he drank then-’’

‘’Oh, oh, oh, I remember,’’ said Marcel suddenly. Very proudly, too. ‘’It-it was pretty and sparkly colour. Blue,’’ he said and then sighed happily. ‘’Such pretty blue, but-but not prettier than your eyes, Teddy,’’ said Marcel and sighed happily. Magnus thought about it for a few moments, then he sighed and then nodded. Yes, he knew what he drank and he was going to be okay. But still… why?!

‘’He’ll be fine,’’ said Magnus and both Alec and Underhill sighed in relief. ‘’Just why though?’’

‘’It was such pretty colour,’’ said Marcel.

‘’And?’’

‘’I wanted to taste,’’ said Marcel, his eyes glowing. Glancing up and Underhill, who was now helping him with standing up, he wrinkled his nose cutely. So, Marcel drank it because he wanted to taste how it was? Because it was a pretty colour? Alec was laughing and Underhill just thought that was the cutest thing ever. Somehow Marcel’s usual cuteness just doubled when he was drunk? ‘’Didn’t taste nice. Very bitter. I regret,’’ he said and shuddered. ‘’I mean why make such pretty potion and make it taste so bad, Magnus?’’

‘’It’s not supposed to taste good, it’s supposed-’’

‘’Teddy!’’ whined Marcel, interrupting Magnus and Alec chuckled. ‘’Show me your workplace, wanna see you working, you can show me what all those buttons do, wanna try pressing them,’’ said Marcel and Underhill sighed.  _ Yeah, right.  _ The only place he was going to taking him was going to be home. ‘’Grabby hands,’’ whined Marcel and Alec was laughing again and Underhill kissed him and then shook his head.

‘’Adorable,’’ he said and then glanced over at his friend. ‘’Alec, can I please have the rest of the day off? I’ll take him home,’’ said Underhill and Alec just nodded; of course. It was emergency. 

‘’Of course,’’ said Alec.

‘’No, I wanna press buttons,’’ whined Marcel and Underhill was laughing. Magnus created a portal for him and despite all the protesting, Underhill just picked Marcel up and carried him through the portal, making sure to apologise and thank both Magnus and Alec. 

‘’Oh, thank the lord, finally it’s over,’’ said Magnus and Alec laughed. ‘’My head hurts, I’ll-’’ he said, but then Alec kissed his forehead and just like that he felt better. He smiled and then shook his head. ‘’Underhill will have his hands full,’’ said Magnus and sighed. ‘’Luckily the side effects should start wearing off in a few hours.’’

‘’I don’t think he’ll really mind,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted.

‘’That’s true,’’ he said and chuckled when he remembered Alec in his drunken, adorable state. After sobering up, Marcel spent a whole week apologising to Magnus, who wasn’t even angry anymore, just amused. 


End file.
